


Te amo

by Aliesk



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafaella sta dormendo tra le sue braccia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te amo

Sussurra il suo nome. Il respiro si infrange su di lei, sul viso, si insinua tra i capelli.  
L'ha circondata tra le braccia, la tiene con sé come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo: Rafaella sta dormendo, è bellissima.  
L'indice le carezza la guancia: scivola lungo il mento e risale sulle morbide labbra.  
Le dita restano sulla sua bocca per un istante e con voce tremante le dice: «Eu te amo».  
Lo sa: vuole baciarla come non l'ha mai baciata. Gli occhi diventano lucidi, brillanti, pieni di lacrime.   
«Te amo» lo ripete tra i sussulti, si copre gli occhi con le mani e per la prima volta vede la verità che c'è sempre stata.

**Author's Note:**

> Un ringraziamento particolare a _Usversus Them_ che l'ha betata!
> 
>  
> 
> Grazie per averla letta, spero che vi sia piaciuta!
> 
> AliH.


End file.
